


Say it again

by clarxe



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Post Movie, Power Rangers - Freeform, Pre movie, Trini centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 06:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10691940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarxe/pseuds/clarxe
Summary: Trini disliked Kimberly Hart during her first year in Angel Grove.





	Say it again

Trini disliked Kimberly Hart. 

The first time Trini saw Kimberly; Kim was wearing her cheer uniform and was pressed against Ty Flemming’s locker, which happens to be just a couple lockers away from Trini’s, making out with him as if her life depended on it.

It was Trini’s first day at the new school, halfway through the first semester when she transferred in. She rolled her eyes at the couple making out, ignoring her presence, she placed her books inside then slammed it close. Her small hands gripping the backpack straps then walking away with her head down low.

“New girl got spunk” Trini heard a guy’s voice coming from behind her, assuming it was Ty.

_‘Never again’_ Trini thought to herself as she remembers the reason why she had to move once again.

The first, she was in love with a girl in her sophomore year and the feelings were reciprocated. When she was caught by her mother giving a peck on the lips to the other girl, a month later they had moved. 

The second, at the beginning of her junior year, a popular senior tried to make a move on Trini just to get a good fuck. She slapped him when she felt his hands on her waist, making it’s way up to the side of her chest. “I don’t like guys” she blurted accidentally and he called her a dyke.

After that, a cheerleader had made a move on Trini. The cheerleader pulled the same moves as the popular senior but this time she loved the feeling of the girl’s hand running up and down her body as they kissed. 

The next day, she was the laughing stock of the school after the cheerleader had said it was an experiment to see how girls kiss and had said she hated it. She tackled the girl to the ground but quickly pulled away by someone with her small figure.

Trini was sent to the Principal’s office and all details what happened came out. Trini moved a month later to Angel Grove.

* * *

Trini had English with Amanda Clark the rest of her junior year. Right when the bell rings, Amanda dashed out the door to hook her arm with Kimberly’s right arm, Rebecca on Kimberly’s left and the trio walked the halls that everyone clears out for them.

One particular day, Trini was browsing her phone as she walked the halls, not realizing everyone was dispersing to the side and then she bumped into a taller girl, she stuttered to apologize

“Watch where you’re going, freak” Amanda had said as she knocked Trini’s phone out of her hands. Trini’s eyes widened then dropped down to pick up her phone, checks for any cracks. Trini felt a tug on the back of shirt as she was picked up to stand up and face Amanda. Trini gulps as she sees threatening eyes stare at her, she looks at the other two girls by Amanda’s side. Rebecca had this face of contempt while Kimberly stood there, watched, and did nothing.

“Look here, Deedee, get in our way again and you’ll be crying over more than just your phone” Amanda lets go of Trini’s shirt and lets her drop back down. Amanda kicked her phone somewhere in the crowd of people and Trini heard a laugh.

The bullying didn’t really stop and Kim’s eyes just watching and doing nothing didn’t really help.

Trini starts heading to the mountains, near the mine to have time to herself in between the bullying and the constant million words per second from her mother.

* * *

At the beginning of Trini’s senior year, she has biology with Kim and while it was better than Amanda, it still made her feel threatened.

A rumor than Kimberly Hart and Ty Flemming broke up and Ty was now hooking up with Amanda spread like wildfire.

Trini would usually walk home. Today it was raining hard and even a couple of loud rumbles of thunder from a distance and she has to wait until 5 in the afternoon for her parents to pick her up. She sat at the bench just by the front door to the school, under the roof.

A little later, Kimberly Hart exits the school and looks around. Trini looks up at the girl, noticing her tired appearance, her grey sweatpants and pink jacket, carrying her schoolbag and her gym bag, which Trini assumed it for her cheer stuff. Kim looked like just another face in the hallways. Trini looked away, constantly staring at her phone or at the rain, noticing from her peripherals that Kim had sat on the other side of the bench.

“Just pick me up as soon as you can, please?” Trini heard Kim’s voice crack. Trini looked to her right, towards Kim, seeing her on the phone, a fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. Kim hangs up and stares into nothing.

The school’s front doors open, both Kim and Trini looks up and sees Amanda and Ty exit out.

“See you tomorrow, Kim” Amanda blows a kiss to Kim and the new couple races through the rain to the car at the very end of the parking lot.

Trini hears Kimberly cry. She sees Kimberly put her hands on her face and leans down to her knees. Trini hears cries and sobs threatening to escape even further from Kim’s voice.

Trini wanted to say something but she didn’t know what to say. This is the girl who think she’s invisible. This girl’s best friend pretty much stepped everyone lower than her and Kimberly does nothing.

Not a word between them. Trini sees her car and leaves Kimberly alone. 

* * *

A couple weeks later, Trini was at her locker, she was just browsing her phone right after she pushed her biology book inside. Amanda and Ty seemed to be arguing about some picture by Ty’s locker.

A second later, Kimberly appears in Trini’s peripherals and her voice echoes.

The three starts to argue together. All Trini could hear was something about a picture, nude, parents, something like that.

“You are the bitchest person ever for sending that” Ty yelled at Kimberly. Trini hid half her face on her locker door as she watch.

Then Trini sees Kimberly throw a nasty punch towards Ty’s face. Trini saw a tooth pop out and she gasped along the rest of the people watching by the halls.

“Maybe you should take a look at yourself first before calling me a bitch”

* * *

Kimberly doesn’t show up the next two weeks.

When Kim shows up again, Trini could see how sad Kim had become.

Then a month later, they became Power Rangers.

Kim said that Trini transferred a month ago and have English together.

“I’ve been at Angel Grove for over a year now and we have Biology together. Good talk” Trini rolled her eyes at Kim who’s suddenly acts like she knows her.

* * *

After they defeated Rita, Kim and Trini were suddenly best friends. They spent everyday together, talked together, do things together that they never expected to do.

When Trini asks Kim what her story was before they became Power Rangers, she walked her own bedroom with her hands on her arms, looking up and down, side to side, and muttering words to herself. 

“I dated Ty Flemming back in Junior year. We broke up when he said he had feelings for Amanda, I tried to stay cool and act like I’m fine with everything but… I lost it. I was so angry, I sent the naked picture of Amanda to Ty saying about how this is the girl you bring home to your mother.” Kimberly scoffed. “He said that I was the meanest person he had ever met and how could I do that to my best friend. So, the next day I saw them, he called me a bitch and I punched him, knocked his tooth out. Got suspended for two weeks”

Trini could remember that day but she never mentions it to Kim. It’s not like it’s going to change a whole lot from their friendship.

Kim sits down on her own bed, bringing her hands to her face. It reminded Trini of that rainy day just a couple of months ago.

“I should be past this but I still feel horrible. If I wasn’t a bitch back then, I’m more of a bitch now. I can remember all the random faces that Amanda would bully and I would just stand there and do nothing but raise my eyebrows and cross my arms”

“I think I should go home” Trini picks up her backpack then exits out the window, ignoring Kim’s voice calling out her name.

One night, Kim comes over to ask why Trini just ran away like that from their conversation. Kim was scared that it changed Trini’s whole perspective on Kim but Trini had argued that it was nothing and she legit had to go home. She lied.

* * *

Everything went back to normal, the two friends were at Kimberly’s, Kim kissed Trini softly on the lips. Trini’s eyes widened and her face unmoving. She could feel Kim’s puckered lips on hers and she didn’t know what to do. When Kim broke away, she looks away from Trini and mutters an apology.

A flashback of Trini’s past when a cheerleader used her for experiment flashed right before her eyes. Trini brings her index and middle finger to her own lips to feel where Kim had kissed her. The strange sensation of Kim’s lemonade lipgloss still loomed and she was addicted.

_‘I can’t… Not again. I won’t let it happen again’_ Trini argued with herself mentally.

Then she saw Kimberly stand up, upon instinct, Trini grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down to the bed. Trini starts crying in front of Kim, bringing her hands to her face to wipe the tears away.

Kim readjusts her position and hugs Trini’s small frame from the side.

“I’m sorry, Trini” Trini hears Kimberly mutter into Trini’s shoulder.

Trini finds Kim pretty, smart, and mean. That perspective of mean changed when they became Rangers and she finds out who Kim really is inside. Trini doesn’t trust girls anymore. She’s scared that once she gets attached, it blows up in her face. She didn’t want to move for the fourth time in four years.

“It hurts, Kim” Trini had said in between sobs. “I… I don’t want to get attached”

“What do you mean?”

“It means I had a girlfriend and then I moved. I had a cheerleader use me to experiment and have it blow up in my face then move again!”” Trini gets up, breaking away from Kim’s comfort. “I don’t know where you stand”

“Trini, I—“

“Tell it to my face that you love me. That the kiss you gave me earlier wasn’t an experiment to find your sexuality. Tell me you love me so I will fight my parents if they ever find out” Tears ran down fast Trini’s entire face. “Tell me you changed for the better because every time I look at you, I can see who you were and how you did nothing when Amanda bullied me.” Trini cried harder and then she was pulled into a hug as if Kimberly’s life depended on it. Trini cried even harder, staining Kim’s pink shirt. “I strongly disliked you back then”

“I’m changed, Trini” Kim whispered, “I will stand by your side make sure nothing ever happens to you again” Kim cried to Trini’s forehead then Trini feels Kim’s lips on her forehead. “I love you, Trini”

Then Trini hugs back and her life truly depended on it.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were hard on the new couple. They discovered each other and shared each other’s secrets. Trini constantly kept an eye on Kim to make sure that all of this was real and her past was not haunting her.

They laid in bed, Kim looking at her phone as she scrolled down instagram. Trini hugged Kim and cuddled towards her. An arm wrapped around Trini protectively and Kim’s eyes looks down at Trini who was contempt with their current position.

“I’m sorry, babe” Kim drops her phone to the side and continues to hug Trini. “I’m sorry I did nothing when you were bullied”

“You apologize everyday, I already forgave you” Trini scoffs and smiles at Kim.

“I know but… I just want to always remind you I’m not that same person anymore” Kim looks at Trini’s face. Trini pushes a strand of hair from Kim’s face and pushes it behind her ear.

“Say it again then”

“I’m sorry” Kim buries her face in the crook of Trini’s neck

“Again” Trini says, her hands going from Kim’s sides down to her waist.

“I’m sorry” Kim kissed all the way up Trini’s cheek.

“Say you love me” Trini’s soft voice mutters

Kimberly pulled her face away, she stares into Trini’s orbs, “I love you so much”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I changed a couple things involving Kim and Ty and Amanda. Like instead of Ty calling her "the meanest person ever" that caused Kim to punch him, I changed it to "bitchiest person" and etc.
> 
> Tumblr: KxmberlyHart


End file.
